mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Zabrak Empire (Galactica)
The Zabrak Empire is an empire in Uncharted Space which is populated by Zabraks History Zabraki History can be divided in the following eras: * Peaceful Nomad Tribes * Era of Colonization * The Great War * Imperial Nomad Reform * Jarlan Influence * Lortan Establishment * Era of Expansion The Zabraki people started on the planet of Zabarakan in the 30th Century BC, where they lived in peace, not even close to what they are nowadays. The different tribes started tournaments against each other, and the two most frequent winners were the Jarlans and the Umbrias. These two tribes were the major tribes, but the Jarlans completely overshadowed the Umbrias in territory. The Umbrias, after centuries of overshadowment, decided to leave the planet. A more fertile planet, Dorlan, was spotted by them, and the decision was made. The Umbrias would leave for Dorlan. And in 121 BC they did it. They fully moved to Dorlan. The Jarlans immediately secured total domination over Zabarakan. This marked a new era for the Zabrak people. They were nolongerr peaceful, but they wanted their own lands. They started moving to other planets, conquering them. 100 AD 5 planets had fallen under Zabrak domination. By 143 AD, the Zabraks owned 17 planets. And when in 200 AD, the Zabrak tribes had control over 29 planets, the Jarlans and the Umbrians attacked each other. A war which mutated Dorlan and the Umbrias. Dorlan became engulfed in lava after Jarlan's continuous bombarding. In 212 AD the Imperial Nomad Reform was passed in 23 tribes, enough to pass it in all Zabrak Tribes. Any tribe which resisted was forced to submit. The Jarlans started to merge themselves with the other tribes utilizing marriages, and in 2 cases brute force. When the Jarlans had merged with all tribes, the Lortan Dynasty was established in 341 AD. 26 years later, they started expanding. Meteors were used to get to new places. Other races were conquered. Settlements created Appearance of the Zabraks The Zabraks are incredibly tall and muscular, with 2 meters being the average height when standing up. There are no differences in average height and weight for men and women. The Zabraks have sharp teeth, and when running they run on all fours. When finding a new planet, the Zabraks pick a spot, which is the only spot they can mate. If that spot is destroyed, then the planet is unfit for the Zabraks. The ProphecyCategory:Galactica The Zabraks believe in the Prophecy of Jinghrala, a Jarlan priestess. The Prophecy is their motivation, and it is the goal of their religion. Jinghrala said the following: Lortanro, our diety, tells me about our destiny, our fate. We are not peaceful tribes in nature. The Zabraks shall conquer planets and meteors. We shall eradicate all races. The Zabraks are the only true race. When we have conquered everything, all Zabraks shall fight. Only the strongest and the smartest will prevail. When the last Zabrak is the last creature in the universe, then the prophecy is fulfilled and Lortanro will come down to the last Zabrak, and create children, of a godly race. Only then the world is complete List of Emperors # Jorlato I # Krethrafo I # Krethrafo II # Krethrafo III # Sechtean the Great # Krethrafo IV # Sechtean II # Krethrafo V # Jorlato II(Heir to the Throne, Controls Dorlan) Major Cities/Planets # Zabarakan(Biggest Planet) # Naya Umbria(Found and named by exiles of Umbria before the tribe was destroyed) # Kjlurtmak(Home of the Jehtrax Tribe) # Naya Jarlan(Old Colony of the Jarlans, now a planet fully covered in one city) # Rert Levertja(City on the western half of Levertja) # Tuop Levertja(City on the eastern half of Levertja) # Hamalama(Home of the Krotmanda Tribe) # Omreli(Home of the Altea Tribe) # Olon Dorlan(Air city above the lava of Dorlan, constructed by Jorlato II, who lives in the city) # Sechteankora(Recently discovered planet named after Sechtean the Great) Category:Nations (Galactica)